


You Made a Fool of Me and Physics

by used_songs



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Post-Avengers (2012)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 06:02:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11480163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/used_songs/pseuds/used_songs
Summary: For Science Bros Week 2017. The prompt was: rush.





	You Made a Fool of Me and Physics

Bruce backed him up, fighting his astonished inertia, until they hit the edge of the couch and then used his forward momentum and pressure to force Tony over and down onto the cushions. Under him, Tony dragged himself backward on his elbows, awkwardly crawling back until he was mostly on the couch and hurling the extra pillows onto the floor. Bruce followed, then dug his own elbows into the cushions and used leverage to push Tony back down. There was a tiny struggle for dominance, and then Tony relaxed, let himself be pinned. Bruce groaned and pushed harder, gripping Tony’s wrists above his head and putting his weight behind pinning him down. Tony moved fitfully under him, stretched out and trapped.

“Well? You have me here. What are you gonna do with me?” he asked with a clear challenge in his voice.

“How about a little friction?” Bruce smiled down, dragging his hips over Tony’s.

“Mmm. Let’s work on the efficiency of your output,” Tony said. “JARVIS, we don’t want to be disturbed.” Then he looked up and grinned. “If I promise to leave my arms where they are will you put your hand on my dick?” He winked.

Bruce lowered his forehead to touch the fringe of Tony’s hair. “Oh my god,” he said. “I have wanted to do that since you jabbed me back on the helicarrier and then laughed about it.”

“Well then, let’s go,” Tony said impatiently. “Time to convert some potential energy into action. For science!”

Bruce pressed his arms down hard and warned, “Don’t forget. Keep them here.”

“Or else what?” Tony replied with a smile, raising his hips to rut against Bruce. “Come on, Bruce. Touch me. I’ll even let you fuck me, if you want.”

With one more warning press, Bruce released his wrists, pleased to see red finger marks on Tony’s skin. “Are you always like this?” he murmured, meeting Tony’s motion.

“Too much kinetic friction,” Tony gasped in response. “Take your clothes off. Take my clothes off. Something!”

Instead, Bruce dropped down so he could whisper next to Tony’s ear, his voice pitched as low as he could get it. “Why are you in such a rush?”

“Bruce,” Tony whined.

Bruce reached down and roughly opened Tony’s jeans with one hand while he muttered, “Keep your hands up.” Tony complied and raised his hips so Bruce could slide his jeans down. “You’re just gonna let me order you around?” he asked wonderingly.

“It doesn’t happen very often,” Tony replied with a smile. “Enjoy it.”

“I will.” Bruce fumbled for a second in his pocket and then grasped Tony’s cock firmly. Tony’s breathe stuttered. “What do you think the others are doing?” Bruce asked with a wicked smile, moving his hand.

“Um … debriefing? Where did you … get lube?” Tony arched again up into his hand and shuddered. “Don’t make me think about … meetings, Bruce,” he warned.

Bruce laughed, leaned down and kissed Tony roughly while increasing his speed. Tony moved under him, moaning into his mouth as Bruce forced the kiss wider and filthier. He whispered against the other man’s mouth, “Did you mean it when you said I could fuck you?”

“Yes. Absolutely,” Tony replied fervently. “Do it.” He shifted so that he could spread his legs apart, his jeans halfway down his thighs frustrating his efforts.

“You aren’t worried about the Other Guy? You barely know me,” Bruce said disapprovingly. “You should be more careful.”

“OK, then you can fuck me tomorrow. Today just -.”

Bruce cut him off with a twist of his wrist that had Tony flexing upward. Bruce bore down on him, crushing him into the couch. “Don’t move your arms,” he warned.

“OK,” replied Tony, his tone urgent. “But after, I want to take care of that big cock that I feel. Let me do some of the … work.”

Bruce paused, watching in amusement as Tony tossed his head with frustration. “I suppose we could take advantage of constructive interference here,” he mused.

“Yes, absolutely, that would be -,” Tony surged upward, his hands on the fastener of Bruce’s borrowed trousers.

 

 

“After watching you verbally decimate the rest of our team -,” Bruce began.

“Were those invisible air quotes, Dr. Banner?” Tony chuckled lazily, stretching out beneath him.

“Yes, they were, Dr. Stark. As I was saying, after seeing you tell SHIELD and Captain America and a couple of aliens where to get off, I don’t understand why you let _me_ boss you around.”

“Maybe I like it.”

“Oh, I know you like it. That’s obvious. But why me?”

“You caught me,” Tony said softly. “It was one hell of a trust fall. Terminal velocity, but you caught me.”

“I caught you,” Bruce agreed quietly. “Are you really going to let me fuck you tomorrow?”


End file.
